thesummerlandsboysfandomcom-20200214-history
One + One = Two!
"One + One = Two!" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which the Summerlands stumble into a topsy-turvy world. Plot Patrick can't sleep so he goes to Zack's house and starts irritating him all night by asking him questions like why does goo float, why can't birds just take a bus south for the winter, the funniest one (when you close the refrigerator does the little light stay on), and can a carrot dial a phone. The next morning they find Edd taking a old radio apart which causes Zack to think up a new scam of knowing everything and become famous (by taking things apart). They start at Patrick's garage (which is full of lots of stuff that they can be taken apart). They then go to Rolf's house and escape from Rolf's story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads by discovering a cardboard tree. Things get weirder when they start breaking the background props, the road becomes rubber mat like thing that can be pulled from the ground, and Zack eats the sun. They then find Jimmy and Zack ends up taking his outline off which makes Jimmy melt into the sewer and Zack uses the outline for more hair. Patrick then saws a hole in the sky only to find the Kankers in the tube wanting Patrick to scrub their feet. Patrick then gets rid of them but Zack fall in the hole left by the piece of the sky and somehow ends up falling from the sky as will and goes back into the hole. Patrick stops this by pulling the hole off the ground. But then Sarah somehow come out of the hole that Patrick was holding. She says that she can't wait till she tells mom what they did to Jimmy (who Sarah put in a glass so she won't spill him). Zack then gets rid of her by running in place and placing her in the place he ran which caused her to run away. Double D is excited that they meant be the next cover of a science magazine when they all see a cow flying overhead they then get away from the where from that area). Zack then caught up Double D and thinks they have learned into fortune. This then ends when Sarah comes out of a small nearby house complain that everything's broken and she wants them to fixes it now. Zack then takes her mouth off but she ends up biting him back and they end disappearing in a checker board street. They then find themselves in Kevin's eye (who is confused cause he hears the Patrick's voices come from nowhere). They then somehow escape. Patrick then somehow ends up sitting on a chair in the sky and thinks that the clouds are cotton gravy (with Double D telling him that he doesn’t know where its been). Double D then sees that everything has changed for what they have been doing when Jonny comes by just as a head and Plank in Jonny's body going camping with Nazz (who's head is on a reptile's body) behind him. Zack then appears on top of Double D's head when they look to see that their floating (which causes them to fall). Rolf then comes out of a nearby static with three heads (which all start to tell a story about the old country). Patrick then helps in escaping by using one of the clouds he grabbed before (by inflating it). This then ends when it is popped by a pencil in the sky. They then lose all their notes and try to grab them when asked by Kevin (now back to normal) what they are doing. Patrick then thinks that everything is still out of order and ends up trying to take his sister's mouth off again (which cause her to chase the Summerlands). Zack and Double D then fall into the Sewer but were saved by Patrick who pulls the sewer hole (which is really a big tube) out of the ground. They then continue to be chased by Sarah. Quotes *'Double D': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magizine" Zack: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken" ---- *'Patrick': with Zack's prized lamp "Zack, why does goo float?!" ---- *'Zack': (examining an old dresser Ed took out of his garage) "Lets see what make this old dresser take(picks up a bra hanging on the side and gets excited) Whoo Hoo! PG13!" Patrick: "Uhhh, thats my moms Zack?" Zack: (disgusted) "Illll!" ---- *'Patrick': at the clouds "Cotton gravy!" Double D: "Careful Patrick, you don't know where that's been." Patrick: "It's right here." ---- *'Rolf': "This reminds Rolf of a fable from his own country - the story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads" ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo hoo! Plank and I are gonna rough it in the woods!" (reveals him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items) Double D: (shocked and horrified)"This is not good, Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Zack: "Was that Nazz?" ---- *'Kevin': eye the Summerlands are inside of "I can hear dorks, but I can't see dorks!" ---- *'Zack': (excited at the thought of being famous) "If we knew everything we would be SO famous … wait! And rich!" Patrick: "Like potato salad?" *'Double D': "Well..." ---- *'Patrick': "Sarah's mad..." ---- *'Patrick': a Cloud "Fly Butterfly Fly! up with the cloud